


Watch For The Bottom

by Brynn_blake



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Bellamy’s In the Mafia, Clarke is a spy, Clarke!Doctor, Eventual Smut, Lots of Angst, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_blake/pseuds/Brynn_blake
Summary: ON HOLD: FEB 8, Clarke is a spy, and Bellamy is one of the top 5 killers in the world, he has the scars to prove. Clarke is sent on a mission to kill him, slowly but surely she gets closer than she needs but in more ways than one.
Relationships: Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this FanFic by the Novel ‘August’ by trichology, Also by a video on Twitter.. anyways.. I hope you enjoy this fic! I’ll have a pintrest board if you guys want to see some pics of this story! Updating every day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a spy, and Bellamy is one of the top 5 killers in the world, he has the scars to prove. Clarke is sent on a mission to kill him, slowly but surely she gets closer than she needs but in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this FanFic by the Novel ‘August’ by trichology, Also by a video on Twitter.. anyways.. I hope you enjoy this fic! I’ll have a pintrest board if you guys want to see some pics of this story! Updating every day.

In my younger and most vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since. 

Well the old man read it to me, “Any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lonelier than you are now.”

After that my Mother told him to put the book down, but I never forgot mostly because it was the last time he read it to me. 

My Mother Aurora continued to read it to me every night, but my father left. To kill, the bad men. 

But back to the quote of the Iliad, he was right. My life has been lonely, for as long as I can remember. 

Ever since my father taught me how to load my beautiful darlings I’ve never needed anybody else or mostly anything else except my two men. 

Murphy and Jasper.

But I’m the one doing most of the killing of course, like father like son right? 

Until I met her. My other darling, Octavia, my sister was different. She wasn’t like other people, she was innocent, she didn’t deserve to lose her life from him. 

He was my goal, my only accomplishment I ever will need in life to overcome my doom. The doom my father told me about. A curse, the person that killed my sister. 

When I met another girl though, she taught me how to do the right thing, and how to do it right, or that’s what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Thanks for reading lauv! Updating every day...


	2. Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘And He was a sculpture, a work of art. He had an angular face, plump lips, peircing eyes, and from the look of it smooth skin with shining brown hair.’
> 
> ‘Once I finished cleaning the wound I needed to put stitches but before I could put the needle to his hand he grabbed it and put it to my throat and whispered take off your clothes, pat down.’
> 
> So he’s not dumb after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Clarke

To say I was starting to have a bad day was not the line to use, I was having the worst day of my life. To give an example of why was because, I had to get chosen for a case.

A case I didn’t want, Bellamy Blake, a killer. A cold blooded killer. I’ve seen a lot of people die but, I could only imagine what he has done to people. Or More like how he has done his killing.

I work for the NYUA, I’m a doctor and I work under cover. I have gone to Iraq to help the wounded, my mother forced me since my father went for 2 years.

Mostly bullet wounds, bloody hands, dust in my mouth, bombs above me. God it had to have been the hardest thing I had ever seen -and done- to this day. 

But back to reality, I was going to finally meet this Bellamy. 

I was sitting in a dimly lit room where I suppose I’d treat him, or his people. A man had called me in after my company put my phone number on the dark web. “Go to the address, he’ll be there.” 

They sent it out in hopes someone might need a doctor, a highly professional one. 

I thought this man was smarter tha- Of course I was cut off by someone walking into the dimly lit room. 

Wipe your palms on your coat, fix your hair, get ready. 

The man turned over to walk towards the cot in the middle of the room, and sat. His hair covered his face since he was looking down.

“I’m doctor.” 

“Save it.” The man said, his voice was rough.

I simply walked in front of him and immediately saw the gash on the inside of his hand. There was blood trickling down to the white floor. Slowly ticking every time a drop spilt, so I grabbed his hand and asked, “What exactly happened?”

“I just need you to fix it, that’s what I hired you for Griffin.” He lifted his face and god, he was a sculpture, a work of art. 

He had an angular face, plump lips, piercing eyes, and from the look of it smooth skin with shining brown hair. He was just beautiful.

He’s a killer. But oh my gosh was he a beautiful one. I started to panic , so I slowly picked up his hand and turned the light above the cot on and shined the white light down on us. Instantly making the whole room brighter.

He had a lot of freckles on his face, but he looked exactly like the photo they showed there just wasn't a lot of detail that I see now. 

Got cha’ I thought grinning in my head.

Once he met my gaze I just looked back down to his hand, the cut was bad so I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a rag to stop the bleeding. He may need stitches.

“Knife?” 

“Of course.”

Once I finished cleaning the wound I needed to put stitches but before I could put the needle to his hand he grabbed it and put it to my throat and whispered take off your clothes, pat down.

So he’s not dumb after all.


	3. Not er’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His big hands patted me down roughly, and he lifted my shirt halfway up, and I finally spoke “ey, don’t.” 
> 
> He lifted my shirt anyways, with an eye roll, he bent down to pat my legs and looked up at me as he did. Of course it was going going to happen, not my first rodeo.”

Got cha’ I thought grinning in my head.

Once he met my gaze I just looked back down to his hand, the cut was bad so I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a rag to stop the bleeding. He may need stitches.

“Knife?”

“Of course.”

Once I finished cleaning the wound I needed to put stitches but before I could put the needle to his hand he grabbed it and put it to my throat and whispered take off your clothes, pat down.

So he’s not dumb after all.

He turned me around, and 2 men walked through the steel door. Well this isn’t so good, but it’s what I want. The men just stood near the door looking straight ahead. 

His big hands patted me down roughly, and he lifted my shirt halfway up, and I finally spoke “ey, don’t.” 

He lifted my shirt anyways, with an eye roll, he bent down to pat my legs and looked up at me as he did. Of course it was going going to happen, not my first rodeo doing business why the bad guys. 

Just maybe not as bad as the people during the dark years.

Just as he was about to reach that spot he spoke, “I’m not that kind of guy princess, I wouldn’t go that far.” He stood up and looked me in the eyes for a second. There was a psychotic smirk on his face as he turned around and grabbed something.

It was the needle, stitch up? That’s all? how do you know I’m not the enemy yet?

Bellamy sat down on the cot and waved for his men to leave, I couldn’t get a good look at them because the only light in the room was a fluorescent blue light that was flickering and the white light above the cot was shining down at us like a spotlight.

“Finish up, I need to leave and your coming with me.” I didn’t know that, so I didn’t respond and just gave him some antibiotics that I found in the cabinet to block out the pain as I put in his stitches. 

Boy, I would have screamed that’s all. The meds weren’t that strong. 

After I was finished he grabbed my wrist and mumbled something that almost sounded like a ‘thank you.’ But I didn’t think to much of it. 

We walked out the steel door and it was all woods, it was a small cabin, it only had a small room. There was a small wooden bathroom outside with a moon carved on the door. 

“We’re exactly are we going, I could have kids at home.” I wanted to sound stupid, he knew I didn’t. Of course he’d do a background check.

“You don’t love, your stuck with me.” He opened the door to the black car with tinted windows and mumbled for me to get in. 

No shotgun fine, I mean whatever you want. I knew what the plan was. 

Find the main area of were you’ll be staying, study the area, find the guards that stay on post, take Bellamy out, take out his crew. 

Get the fuck out.

I wasn't going to have any help from the outside so I was on my own, good luck they said, fuckers. 

We drove for what felt like hours, me and Blake stole a few glances at each other in the front view mirror, but looked away quickly.

I took notice of the roads we took, and the places we passed, we were on the middle of no-where all I saw were at least 2 beat up gas stations and the rest of the trip was trees. 

Finally we reached-our destination. 

Shit, his home is big or whatever this place was.

I tucked a strand of my blonde curl behind my ear and like a gentleman he got out and opened the door for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks! tomorrow I’ll post the next chapter! <3


End file.
